1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk recorders as video recorders for recording content such as television programs have become more and more popular. The hard disk recorders use large-capacity hard disk drives (HDDs) as recording media, and are capable of quickly selecting and playing back a desired content item from among a plurality of recorded content items or playing back only a portion of a desired content item.
Playback systems which allow users to view content, which is recorded on hard disk recorders in their home, from various locations even outside their home using portable video players or mobile phones have been developed. For example, a program broadcast at midnight is timer-recorded on a hard disk recorder at home and is copied to a portable video player so that a user can view the program in the workplace during his or her lunch break.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-156804 is an example of related art.